


Paperwork

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't time for paperwork. This is an apocalypse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

"I need to speak to someone," the Doctor says in an urgent whisper. "It's very important."

The woman behind the window gives him a bored look. "163-stroke-C."

"What?" the Doctor says, baffled. He looks back over his shoulder, glancing around the room, then turns back. "163-stroke-C what?"

With a long-suffering sigh, she pulls open a drawer, then rifles through it. The Doctor taps his foot and tries to peer in, to see what she's doing. Finally, she extracts a piece of paper and slides it through the slot.

Form 163-stroke-C. Complaint Initialization Process. The Doctor crumples it into a ball and tosses it away. "There isn't time for paperwork," he hisses. "This city is in very serious danger."

The woman looks at him carefully, then slides another form through. He looks at it. Blinks. 

"I am not mad!" he protests, pushing back the 19Z-alpha-mauve.

"If you refuse to fill out the form, sir, I'm afraid the sectioning becomes involuntary." She straightens her glasses and sniffs, and pushes the form back again.

"Oh for--" the Doctor groans, and takes the bloody form. Under 'reason for antisocial behaviour, he quickly scribbles: 'NOT MAD -- trying to stop apocalypse' and underlines apocalypse twice, and then adds three exclamation points for good measure. 

She reads the form, raises an eyebrow. The Doctor gives her a hopeful look, then scowls when she presses the silent alarm. A security officer is already headed his way, looking excited at the break in his own dull routine. 

"Oh, bloody marvellous," the Doctor mutters. He could really do with his sonic at a moment like this, but as things stand he has to improvise on his improvisation. He ducks behind a table loaded with papers and counts down from three. At the right moment, he springs up, startling the security guard and sending up a blizzard of forms. The guard stumbles back, slips on a form, and falls on his arse. By the time he gets to his feet, the Doctor has escaped.

The Doctor just hopes that if they do catch him, he won't have to fill out a form for littering, too.


End file.
